


Company

by Marcie1136



Series: Can We Talk? Tommy and Tubbo !Fluff! Oneshots [4]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:47:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28375677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marcie1136/pseuds/Marcie1136
Summary: Everyone needs a shoulder to cry on.
Relationships: Platonic :) - Relationship
Series: Can We Talk? Tommy and Tubbo !Fluff! Oneshots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2063772
Kudos: 14





	Company

Tommy looked up from his desk as he heard a quiet knock on his bedroom door. 

“Come in,” he called, and the door slowly opened to reveal Tubbo standing there. 

Tommy smiled. “Hey, Tubbo. What’re you up to?”

Tubbo didn’t respond but instead chewed on his lower lip nervously. Tommy stood from his desk, moving across the room to him. 

“Are you okay?” Tommy asked him, opening the door wider. 

Tubbo suddenly wrapped his arms around Tommy’s waist, his head burying into his chest. 

Tommy hesitated, surprised. Normally, he would be quick to pull away, but he could tell that Tubbo needed it. 

So, Tommy hugged the smaller boy back, resting his chin on top of Tubbo’s head. 

They stood there in silence, enjoying each other’s company. After a long few minutes, Tubbo finally broke away, tears flowing down his cheeks. 

Tommy cupped his face in his hands, wiping his cheeks with his thumbs. 

“Can we talk about it or-?” Tommy asked quietly, not sure what he was even asking for. Tubbo shook his head, his lower lip quivering. 

Tommy moved to his bed and sat on the edge of it, nodding to Tubbo. Tubbo sat next to him, leaning his head on his shoulder. 

“Thank you, Tommy,” Tubbo whispered after a moment. “I really needed this.”

Tommy smiled, placing his hand on top of Tubbo’s. “Me too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry that it’s sad :( I was very nostalgic for some reason tonight and wrote this while listening to sad music so yeah


End file.
